


Sundays and Spaceships

by StarrySkies282



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also I’m bad at titles and tagging, Danvers-Rambeau family, Family, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Movie, before the crash, carol is an awesome aunt, im not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Ahhh I loved this movie so much! This is my first fic for Captain Marvel, so hope you enjoy and let me know what you think x





	Sundays and Spaceships

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I loved this movie so much! This is my first fic for Captain Marvel, so hope you enjoy and let me know what you think x

It was one of those sundays, just before autumn, as the summer began to fade. It was still warm, though, and Carol and Monica were walking along, happily, the five year old talking excitedly while Carol listened happily. Maria had sent them out to the grocery store, to get provisions for dinner, but the two were in no hurry.

  
“Do you think mum will let me try and fly a plane?” Asked Monica conversationally.

  
“Hmm maybe in a few years, Lieutenant Trouble, when you’ve had some training,” said Carol, ruffling the girl’s hair.

  
The lieutenant pouted.

  
“But perhaps we could arrange for you to come to the base, and maybe sit in the cockpit?” Suggested Carol.

  
“You’re the best, auntie Carol” Monica said, squeezing her hand tighter.

 

“Auntie Carol, look!” Exclaimed Monica suddenly, breaking the silence between them and pointing towards the toy store across the road. “Can we go and have a look?”

  
“Sure, sweet.”

How could Carol say no?

 

They didn’t even get past the door.

  
Monica had her face pressed against the glass, staring at a model of the Apollo 11 spacecraft, awestruck. She had recently become obsessed with space, and how soon she could get there.

“Can we get it? Can we? Can we, auntie Carol? Please?”

 

Oh, why not, thought Carol. It could be a... starting school present or something.

  
“Remember your manners,” said Carol, pushing open the door for Monica, who darted inside, and went straight for the till.

  
“The model in the window please, the Apollo 11,” Monica gabbled excitedly.

  
The man at the counter— Mike, his name tag read, looked down at the girl with the fly away hair, who was almost bouncing up and down with sheer excitement.

  
“A present for your brother, hey?” He asked.

  
“No, I don’t have a brother,” replied Monica, brow furrowing in slight confusion. “It’s for me,” she said proudly.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want a dolly or a skipping rope or something.” He asked, mistakenly thinking he was being helpful.

  
“No, thank you,” came Monica’s response. “We’re going to build the model” she said, looking over at Carol, “and then, when I’m older, auntie Carol says I can go to space!”

  
The man smiled, humouring Monica, which sickened Carol slightly: “is that so?”

“Well, maybe your— aunt— should know that this model is supposed to be quite tricky to build, you know, for older boys.”

  
Monica pouted at this: Carol knew how much the lieutenant hated being told she couldn’t do something, especially if it was implied that she was too young.

  
“Perhaps you could try an easier model?” Mike suggested, looking from Monica to Carol.

Carol caught the look.

This was the last straw.

“Listen, Mike, I appreciate you trying to help, but what I do not appreciate is you trying to deter my niece from buying the Apollo 11 model you’ve got sitting in your window purely based on your small-minded belief that she is too young or that a _girl_ couldn’t possibly build such an intricate model.”

“Ma’am I did not wish to—“ he quailed under the look Carol gave him as she handed him the model kit.

  
“That’ll be 14 dollars,” was all he said, rather more subdued now.

  
Carol dug out the money from her wallet, paid the man and left with Monica.

 

“Auntie Carol, are you okay?” Asked Monica when they were outside the shop. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the 5 year old that Carol was more than a little angry— her fists were clenched when Monica tried to hold her hand, and she had almost shouted at the shopkeeper.

  
“I’m fine, lieutenant, I just don’t ever want you to feel as though you can’t do something just because someone says you can’t, okay?”

  
“Yes, auntie Carol.” Says Monica, smiling up at Carol, who smiles back.

  
“Now lets get this stuff back to your mum for dinner, and we can start on the model.”

 

  
The two link hands and walked the rest of the short way way home, talking of nothing but aviation, planes and space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I’m thinking of doing a follow up for where they build the model, so let me know what you think x


End file.
